


Um... Cas?

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Crack, M/M, Pie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Dean wchodzi rano do kuchni, Cas jest zagubiony, Sam trzyma kwiaty, a Gabriel zna się na "rzeczach"





	Um... Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> Niech moje ulubione, jedyne na świecie, przepyszne, okropne, parzystokopytne łapie :*

-Co to jest?- zapytał Dean, zauważając parę rogów, wystających z kuli zielonego futra. Widząc skonsternowaną minę swojego brata, zwrócił się do siedzących przy kuchennym stole aniołów – co to, do cholery, jest?- kulka zaczęła warczeć.

-Djerczling- odparł krótko Castiel, nie odrywając wzroku do trzymanych przez Sama kwiatów.

Swoje zagubienie Sam i Dean wyrazili chóralnym „CO?”

-Djerczling- powiedział tonem znawcy Gabriel- a dokładniej Djerczling czarnego południa. Anioły zwykły dawać je sobie jako wyznanie głębszych uczuć. Chociaż, z tego co pamiętam, one powinny najpierw zostać oswojone…

-Oswojone- powtórzył powoli Cas, z miną jelenia stojącego na drodze.

Warczenie ustało. Po niedługiej chwili ciszy stworzenie rzuciło się Deanowi do nogawki, po czym tocząc pianę z paczy przywarło do szyi Sama. Nie myśląc długo Gabriel teleportował siebie i Deana do ich sypialni, zostawiając pozostałą dwójkę z rogatym problemem.

-Ty mi takiego nie dałeś- oskarżył go Dean

-Dałem ci pięć metrów kwadratowych placka z jabłkami.

-W sumie racja…


End file.
